Gem (Currency)
This article is about the currency. For the former pick-up, see here. The Gem is a form of currency. Gems were introduced in the 9.0.4 update as a premium currency. Use Gems are used for buying gear, accessories and certain weapons. You can use gems to upgrade guns to Up2. Guns like the Toy Bomber's coin cost may turn into a gem cost if the player reached a certain level. Spending Gems can be spent on: * All accessories, except for hats, Maniac Mask, Ninja Tabi and Cape Editor. * Weapons, which are usually lethal or they provide other great advantages. Note that weapons that have the first form with a gem cost have a gem cost on their next forms. * All gadgets except for Frag Grenade (free), the second form of the Frag Grenade, Singular Grenade, Time Machine and the Reflector. * The Lucky Chest. * 3 Simple Eggs/ Egg Delivery. * Leveling up pets. Obtaining You can obtain a certain amount of gems by purchasing them via in-app purchase. If you want to earn gems without buying, here are all of the methods below. * In the 9.0.0 update, as known as the update where the gems were introduced, they can be obtained (without buying) by the leveling up (you earn a certain amount of gems depending on your current level), obtaining at least two stars in Campaign and by the Daily Prize Marathon (which is now the Lucky Chest). * As of the 10.0.0 update, RiliSoft implemented quests, with certain quests rewarding 10 coins and 1 gem (15 experience if you're not level 31). * As of the 10.1.0 update, you can earn 10 gems each by logging in in Facebook and/or Twitter, a free gun called the Social Uzi, and a skin called Social Hero. You earn 10 gems by each connection, making a maximum of 20 gems obtainable via social media connections. * As of the 10.2.0 update, the Lucky Chest, which was actually called Gift Box at that time, was another way to earn gems. You usually earn Sandbox items, coins etc. but sometimes, 5, 10 or even 50 gems can be obtained. * As of the 10.5.0 update, the ad-based free coins were replaced by gems, so watching the ads gives you a gem each, much like the old coin counterparts. You can earn a maximum of 3 gems daily. 1 gem per ad. * As of the 10.5.0 update, secret campaign gems were added. Instead of just finding coins in Campaign, you can also find gems. * In the 10.6.0 update's multiplayer, there is a 1 in a 100 chance of your victim dropping a gem. Obtain it before someone else does. * In the 11.2.0 update, you can get 50 gems after reaching the Adamant League if you are in the top 100 players in the weekly tournament, making gem collecting way easier. Prices The ongoing rate is roughly 8-10 gems for a dollar, with the larger packages having slightly better rates. Trivia *In Dangerous Roads, there is a market stand full of gems on the blue team's side. *In Mining Camp, on the Blue Team's side, there are two caverns that are used for mining gems. **However, these the gems are for the background. **It's possibly a reference that half of the weapons in Pixel Gun 3D costs gems. Category:Currency